1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a suspension assembly comprising at least one suspension arm operatively connected to a motor vehicle and structured to selectively vary the height, i.e., elevation of the frame, of the vehicle relative to a support surface, dependent on which of at least two operative orientations the suspension arm is disposed when connected to the vehicle, thereby varying the effective center of gravity of the vehicle, which in turn alters the vehicle's performance characteristics. In addition, the present invention is directed to a method of assembling a suspension arm, including repairing and/or retrofitting a conventional suspension arm, including a modified suspension joint structured to facilitate the selective variance of a vehicle's height dependent on the operative orientation of the suspension arm and the suspension joint when connected to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suspension systems for motor vehicles vary greatly in structure and function based at least in part on the design and intended performance characteristics of the vehicle on which they are mounted. Typically, a suspension system includes a plurality cooperatively structured and disposed components, including one or more suspension arms, which collectively serve to interconnect the wheel assemblies to the vehicle frame. As such a suspension assembly is intended to movably support and suspend the vehicle at a predetermined height, while providing sufficient stability to the vehicle when traveling over a variety of different road or other supporting surfaces.
One known or conventional suspension assembly incorporates an elongated suspension arm serving to interconnect a correspondingly disposed wheel assembly to the frame of the vehicle, utilizing a variety of different types of mechanical connecting linkage. Further, a control or suspension joint is conventionally mounted on one end of the suspension arm adjacent to the vehicle frame, which serves to moveably connect the suspension arm to the frame through the aforementioned mechanical or connecting linkage. The structures of known or conventional suspension joints also vary significantly, however, in certain high performance and/or sports vehicles the use of a “ball and socket” type of construction substantially define the structure of the suspension joint. As such, the “ball” portion of the joint is movably disposed within an interior of a “socket” type casing associated with the vehicle end of the suspension arm, wherein the ball comprises connecting members which extend outwardly from opposite sides thereof allowing the suspension arm to be affixed to the frame of the vehicle, and yet be movable in a substantially transverse direction relative to the vehicle, as necessitated by various driving conditions.
While ball and socket suspension joints, of the type generally described above, are considered to be operable for their intended purpose, certain problems and disadvantages are recognized as being associated therewith. More specifically, even after a relatively brief period of use, the ball and socket components of the joint assembly may be worn out of dimensional tolerance. Such loss of dimensional tolerance is a result of the continuous and significant stress forces placed on the ball and socket joint during operation of the vehicle, thereby negatively impacting the handling characteristics of the vehicle. In addition to a possible decrease in performance characteristics, reoccurring noises may develop, such as annoying “rattling” sounds, due to interaction between the worn ball and socket joint components of the suspension joint. As should be apparent, such a lessening of the operation of the suspension assembly is troublesome to the vehicle operator, especially in situations when this type of suspension joint is mounted on a high performance and/or expensive automobile.
Correction of this problem typically involves the removal of the suspension arm and accompanying ball and socket joint and a replacement thereof with a new suspension arm and joint assembly. Such replacement can be extremely expensive to the owner of the vehicle thereby further adding to the frustration in the utilization of such suspension arms and associated ball and socket type of joint assemblies. Accordingly, there is a need in the segment of the automotive industry associated with suspension assemblies for motor vehicles for an improved suspension arm incorporating a suspension joint which overcomes the disadvantages and problems of the type generally set forth above. Such a proposed and improved suspension arm assembly should include structural and operative features which alleviate operational failure of conventional joint structures caused by normal operating conditions over a given period of time. Further, an improved suspension arm assembly should incorporate components and design features which are assure a long operable life, while still providing the desirable “feel” of the vehicle, which may be of particular importance to drivers and owners of high performance, sport vehicles. Finally, the structure of such an improved joint assembly should facilitate the conversion of conventional suspension arms by replacing the original suspension joint with an improved suspension joint, so as to significantly reduce the cost associated with the repair or replacement of conventional suspension assemblies.